epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladimir Lenin
- In color = }} |caption = Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin |fullname = Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov |nicknames = Vladimir Lenin |born = April 22, 1870 Simbirsk, Russian Empire |died = January 21, 1924 (aged 53) Gorki, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Rasputin vs Stalin |vs = Rasputin Joseph Stalin Mikhail Gorbachev Vladimir Putin |releasedate = April 22, 2012 |votecount = N/A |location = Bolshevik Propaganda Poster}} Vladimir Lenin was the third of the 5 rappers in Rasputin vs Stalin, battling Rasputin, Joseph Stalin, Mikhail Gorbachev, and Vladimir Putin (though Gorbachev and Putin appeared afterwards). He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Vladimir Ilyich Lenin (Russian: Владимир Илыич Ленин, Vladimir Illyich Lenin, originally Ulyanov (Улъянов)) (April 22, 1870 – January 21, 1924) was a Russian communist revolutionary, politician, and political theorist. He served as the leader of the Russian SFSR from 1917, and then concurrently as Premier of the Soviet Union from 1922, until his death. Politically a Marxist, his theoretical contributions to Marxist thought are known as Leninism, which, coupled with Marxist economic theory, have collectively come to be known as Marxism–Leninism. After the departure of the tsar, Lenin' Bolshevik faction of the Russian Social Democratic Labour Party took a senior role in orchestrating the October Revolution in 1917, which led to the overthrow of the Russian Provisional Government and the establishment of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, the world's first constitutionally socialist state. Immediately afterwards, Lenin proceeded to implement socialist reforms, including the transfer of estates and crown lands to workers' soviets. Faced with the threat of German invasion, he argued that Russia should immediately sign a peace treaty—which led to Russia's exit from the First World War. In 1921, Lenin proposed the New Economic Policy, a system of state capitalism that started the process of industrialisation and recovery from the Russian Civil War. In 1922, the Russian SFSR joined former territories of the Russian Empire in becoming the Soviet Union, with Lenin as its leader. The Bolshevik faction later became the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, which acted as a vanguard party presiding over a single-party dictatorship of the proletariat. Lyrics I have no pride for you who ruined everything, My revolution was doing to stop the bourgeoisie! I fought the bondage of classes. The proletariat masses. Have brought me here to spit a thesis against both of your asses! Let me start with you there, Frankenstein! Looking like something out of R.L. Stine! It's hip-hop chowder, red over white, 'Cause the Tsar's wife can't do shit tonight! And Joseph, you were supposed to be my right-hand man! But your loyalty shriveled up like your right hand, man! Our whole future was bright, you let your heart grow dark! And stopped the greatest revolution since the birth of Marx! Trivia *He is the first character to be portrayed in a color scheme other than black and white, sepia, or color. **This is because of his propaganda posters frequently being in red and white. Red is also the color most commonly associated to communism. **He is also the only colorized character played by Nice Peter. *At the end of the battle, he is seen in normal color and not red and white, dancing with the other rappers of the battle. Gallery Leninprop.jpg|An example of one of the posters in which Lenin is colored red and white. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:3rd Party Category:Character main pages